Jet Search
by KatDrama
Summary: Set in Energon. The long awaited sequel to 'Jet Blast! Join Emrial on an epic quest across the galaxy with her Transformer friends as she tries to recover her 'kidnapped' daughter. What dangers and suprises await them when they find her?


I do not in any way own Transformers, but I do claim ownership of Emrial, Zaphire, Trice, Chopper and Tank and this plot and the plot of 'Jet Blast'. Please do not use without permission.

Welcome to the long awaited to my Transformers Armada fanfic "Jet Blast"! This story takes place slightly in Energon, but will taking its own storyline, not quite following the Energon series as closely as 'JB' did Armada. Because this story is really standalone you don't have to read the prequel if you don't want to (I've included a summary of what all happened in 'JB' though, so if you didn't read 'JB' you can still enjoy this story!) And, as always, if you have any questions please do contact me via email (see profile) or comments! Oh yes, I thoroughly enjoy comments! Please do comment! They make my day!

Okay, these are OC's that appear in the story so far:

**Name**: Emrialda Jet Prime (AKA: Emrial)

**Species:** Unknown, but resembles human

**Age:** Mid to upper twenties, no definite age known

**Features**: Blonde hair, emerald eyes

**Whatever else:** Uh…main character, Zaphire's mother, has powers with metal, clues reveal that before she got amnesia she might have had a family, a boyfriend named Brian, and her name was Shania, but she refuses to accept that possibility

**Name:** Zaphirea May Joe (father's last name) (AKA: Zaphire)

**Species**: supposed human, but half of whatever Emrial is

**Age**: 6

Features: Jet-black hair, reddish brown eyes

**Whatever else:** Emrial's daughter, so far no discovered powers, if any, wears pink coveralls and her hair in little pigtails

**Name:** Trice

**Species**: Minicon

**Alt:** Emerald green three-wheeler

**Whatever else:** Emrial's first minicon, spent nearly a year in stasis due to injuries from Megatron

**Name:** Chopper

**Species:** Minicon

**Alt:** Sky blue riding lawn mower with yellow seat and steering wheel

**Whatever else:** taught Emrial how to use her powers, can speak to other's minds

**Name**: Tank

**Species:** Minicon

**Alt:** army green six-wheeler

**Whatever else**: Talks like Arnold Schwarchinager (however you spell his name…) likes annoying others, was the last mini con discovered

**The story thus far**: Emrial was a teenager stranded in the wilderness, with amnesia from a three-wheeler accident. She was found by the Autobots and activated three minicons of her own (see characters). It was then discovered that she had extraordinary powers to control metal, even making a suit of metal armor appear for battle, and random weapons from her hands, and jet wings for flying. She gets nearly killed more than once, but thanks to Energon transfusions to restore her energy needed to use her powers she pulls through. Then she found that she could combine and transform with her minicons, and in this form she hitched a ride on the hijacked Autobot spacecraft to save the Autobots who had been captured by the Decepticons. They arrived at Cybertron, and Megatron set in motion a plan to control all Autobots, when Emrial challenged him one and one, and would have won if Megs hadn't cheated. Well, then Unicron woke up and the Decepticons reluctantly agreed to join the Autobots to attack the menace. It was a fierce battle, in which Emrial developed a new weapon that had such a kickback that she got rocketed way out into space. By the time Blurr had discovered her it was too late, she was presumed dead. The grieving Autobots launch their final attack on Unicron, when unbeknownst to them Emrial was somehow brought back to life by her mini cons, and at the last minute, gets transported to Unicron's heart, where she delivers the final blow, and floats down to the planet surface triumphantly. It is then that she makes the final decision as to which she will love and kisses Jet Fire goodbye when he brings her and the kids back to earth. Hot Shot is scorned by this for he had actively loved her more than he had, so he thought. Well, time goes on and Emrial, figuring that the Transformers may never come back, marries a deadbeat auto mechanic named Kyle. They have a kid, a nice girl who is currently about six years old with jet-black hair and stunning reddish brown eyes. Then Kyle drops her for a younger woman. Heartbroken, Emrial gets the call that the Transformers are back. Unsure of how Jet Fire will accept her now, she hesitantly drives toward the sea base, when she stops to help a lady who turns out to be Alexis change a flat. While this is happening Zaphire sets out to explore the woods, and is kidnapped by aliens that look surprisingly human. Emrial pursues in the air, straight into a fight between Transformers and Terricons. Loosing her energy she falls back to earth and crashes into their bridge. Well, that's where that story ends, and this is where 'Jet Search' begins.

**'Jet Search'**

**Chapter One:**

**One wish**

Sunbeams filtered gently through the clear window and flooded the sterile white room with its radiance. The gentle purr of a computer echoed silently off the blank walls. Silver cots with cotton bedding lined the two long walls. All of them were pristinely made with care not to make even a wrinkle. Except for one. In the far corner, hidden from the happy sunlight, lay a cot whose sheets were ruffled and tossed about in disarray. The occupant rolled over again, causing the last cover to slip silently to the floor. A moan of pain and disorientation escaped her lips as her emerald eyes flashed open to the room. With a quick and painful motion she sat up, holding a hand to her head when a sudden pulsating filled her ears.

With utter confusion her pounding head and heart commanded her legs to carry her upwards and slowly she made her way across the room to a large door. She stopped for a moment, blinded by her reflection in the silver surface. She gazed at herself in amazement. The white tank top and shorts that had been given to her shone in silhouette to the twinkling sun particles that filtered through the air to softly highlight her silky blonde hair. Unconsciously she reached up a trembling hand to remove the bandage that concealed half of her face to discover that whatever injury she had had was over with now, as was an apparent wound on her arm. All that remained was a faint scar. Sighing with curiosity she moved herself to open the door.

'This place seems so…familiar…and yet…entirely different. Where am I? What happened?' Her head hurt with questions, questions that she could not answer herself. Quietly she padded barefoot down a long hallway lit by large windows that spanned from the ceiling to the floor. She paused to feel the warmth upon her skin, and gazed out the window at a sparkling ocean. Still taking in the scene she continued on her journey down the hallway, letting one of her hands brush against the windowpanes as she walked. 'I wonder if there's anyone here…these hallways are so big, much to big for humans…' a loud clunking sound coming from an adjacent hallway interrupted her thoughts.

Fear climbed up her throat and competed with her tongue as it fought to withhold the urge to scream. Without much thought she hid childishly behind a large potted plant that she hadn't noticed before. The mechanical beast slowly passed her by and entered the room she had just exited. Biting her lip she held her breathe for what seemed like the longest time. Would this being be mad at her absence? In an instant the mech ran back out of the room at a swift jog. "Damn, she's gone!" He yelled more to himself than anyone else, as he swiftly passed her by.

Her saddened eyes lit up like the morning sun, she gasped with utter delight. Nearly leaping from her hiding place she shouted with exasperated breath at the waning robot. Pure delight and relief filled her trembling voice as she ran forward. "HotShot!"

"Wha the-?" The mech stopped dead in his tracks, shyly turning to face her. "Emrial!" His face lit up with such happiness that he had not known for a long time. Tears sprang to the young woman's face as she lunged for her thought long lost friend. They caught each other in a careful embrace while the jousting sunlight danced around them.

"You're not the same." Her lip jutted out in a pout, noticing his new, different armor.

"Neither are you." He laughed jokingly. "I've had a few upgrades, but no matter what, I'm still HotShot." His optics wrinkled with delight.

Emrial's eyes shone brighter than they had in a very long time. "Are the others here too!" She shouted with hopeful joy, to which HotShot's expression sobered, and he turned his face away from her.

"For the most part…Optimus, and Jet Fire.." He mumbled.

Emrial's heart nearly exploded with ecstasy. "Jet Fire! He's here? Really? I…" Her celebratory jumping around like a hyper five-year-old ceased, and she stiffly tucked a loose strand of tangled hair behind her ear.

"What?" Hot Shot gently leaned closer. Emrial brushed a crystalline tear from her eye.

"Nothing…it's nothing." She chocked back a hard sob. "I'm just glad to see you again." She tried her best to smile through her sorrow.

"C'mon, I'll take you to them." The mech extended his hand, to which the lady graciously accepted. "We all have a lot of catching up to do. So much has happened."

"Oh, yes." Emrial bobbed her head slowly. "A lot…" Her heart soared with aching memories of what had happened in the time between since when she had last seen the Autobots. "Too much…"

"Like, for one thing…why on earth were you chasing that red space ship? We almost shot you down…" He slowly began asking the question that had been on all their minds since she ever so gracefully fell unto their doorstep.

"Red spaceship? I don't know what…" Her mouth froze; her heart beating with sheer terror. Her chilling scream filled the corridor, "Oh-my-god! Zaphire!"

If only her shriek could have penetrated the darkness of space where her little daughter, blissfully unaware of what on earth was happening, watched a strange world grow ever larger in her view port. "Wat dat?" She pointed out the window at the purplish planet.

"That, m'lady, is the homeworld." One of the strangers in the cockpit spoke up. "Welcome home to planet XZ-3299640234, commonly known as Maaki Schnibo, the planet of the people with the Secret Power of the Heart." He beamed with pride, "to which you are heir."

"Secret Power of the Heart…" Zaphire whispered with awe, something amiss in the back of her mind, like she had heard that term before. 'If only mommy was here…' She sighed. Standing up on her little padded chair she pressed her hands against the view port, gazing franticly at the stars. With all the beating of her heart, she released a silent prayer to the lights of the night sky; 'Star light, start bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I might, have what I wish tonight.' She clamped her eyes tightly shut as a little tear glimmered out. 'Please, let my mommy find me!' Her wish throbbed out to the stars through her aching heart as the space ship zoomed ever and ever farther from what she had known as her homeworld. Off in the distance she was sure she saw a lone star wink back.

* * *

Well, what'd ya think? Please review! To all my faithful readers out there I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this, but please understand that during the school season I lead a pretty busy life, so don't be expecting very frequent updates until summer. Sorry guys, but I have other priorities that come before fanfics! But remember, the more reviews I get the more I feel obligated to update! well, that's it for now. This is KatDrama signing off for now, laterz- 


End file.
